1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data structure and a record medium applicable to a large capacity record medium such as a Blu-ray disc. In particular, the present invention relates to a data structure, a recording apparatus, a reproducing apparatus, a program, and a record medium that allow a format of a reproduction-only record medium to be applied to a recordable record medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a standard for a disc type record medium that is recordable and detachable from a recording and reproducing apparatus, Blu-ray disc standard has been proposed. In the Blu-ray disc standard, as a record medium, a disc having a diameter of 12 cm and a cover thickness of 0.1 mm is used. As an optical system, a blue-purple laser having a wavelength of 405 nm and an objective lens having an aperture of 0.85 are used. With this structure, the Blu-ray disc standard accomplishes a record capacity of 27 gigabytes (GB) (max). Thus, on a Blu-ray disc, a Japanese broadcasting satellite (BS) digital high-vision broadcast program can be recorded for two hours or longer without deterioration of picture quality.
As sources of audio/video (AV) signals recorded on recordable optical discs, analog signals of for example regular analog television broadcasts and digital signals of for example BS digital broadcasts have been expected. In the Blu-ray disc standard, standards that define recording methods of these broadcasts have been established.
On the other hand, as derivative standards of the current Blu-ray disc standard, the development of reproduction-only record mediums on which movies, music, and so forth are pre-recorded are being actively performed. As disc shaped record mediums on which movies and music are recorded, digital versatile discs (DVDs) have been widespread. A reproduction-only optical disc based on the Blu-ray disc standard has a large capacity, a high speed transfer rate, and so forth and can contain a high-vision picture for two hours or longer with high picture quality. Thus, the Blu-ray disc is largely different from the current DVD and superior thereto in these features.
In the following, the standard of a reproduction-only record medium based on the Blu-ray disc standard is referred to as the Blu-ray Disc-Read Only Memory (BD-ROM) standard. On the other hand, the standard of a recordable record medium based on the Blu-ray disc standard is referred to as the BD-RE standard.
For a recordable record medium, it is necessary to provide an area for information unique to a recording apparatus in a data structure defined in the format. In the foregoing BD-RE standard, as exemplified in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-157859 (referred to as patent document 1), this area is defined as data block MakersPrivateData( ).